warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eleventh Moon
Prologue A shooting star flew through the sky nearby the LondonClan camp. If you looked closely enough, you would realise that it was, in fact was not a star at all. No, you would see a cat, half hanging off a burning, rounded rock. Then, you would notice that the rock was not a rock, but a ship. And that the cat had lost control of his ship. The cat could be seen to be straining his paw towards a short, smooth stick. Which would turn out to be some sort of device. The cat extended a claw, and hooked it into a notch in the stick. The ship appeared to regain some control, enough for the cat to leap up and disappear into the opening of the rock. He placed his paw on some buttons and switches, smoke and flames everywhere. Then the rock hurtled out of control again. It spun and spiraled down, leaving a trail of smoke. The ship neared the ground, and the cat braced himself. The ship crashed right in the center of the LondonClan camp. Chapter 1 ~A bit earlier~ Amykit was sat by the entrance to the camp, dreaming while everyone else slept. Silently, she got up and pawed at a bit of moss to reveal a large, smile shaped crack in the ground. Glancing back, she made sure that Rorykit and her Aunt were still sleeping. They were. She sat next to it, and prayed to StarClan. Dear StarClan. I need to ask you something. StarClan, you see, there's a crack in the camp. Most of the warriors think I'm being silly, but sometimes I hear voices coming from it. Please could maybe do something to help, like send an omen, or a cat.... '' A thump came from the middle of camp. The camp was huge, and no cat was near where this thing had landed. And more importantly, no cat had woken up. Amykit cautiously approache the thing. It was a rock, laid on its side. A large crack ran down the top of it, and lots of smoke and light was being emitted from it. Amypond was about to go and see what it was when a cat poked his head up, making her jump back in surprise. He was soaking wet, fur ragged, eyes wild and dancing. She looked up at him as he meowed "Do you have a mouse? I can't stop thinking about mice. I love mice. I think I'm having a craving. That's new never had cravings before" Chapter 2 "Are you alright mister?" she said, awestruck. "Hm? Oh, yes, just had a bit of a fall you see. Fell into the library, hell of a climb back up" He jumped down, shaking himself. "You're all wet." "Yes, I fell into the swimming pool." "You said you were in the library." "So was the swimming pool." This cat was wierd. She led him to the fresh kill pile nearest their den. The LondonClan camp was massive, and most cats lived in their own dens. Amykit's den was large, too large for her and her aunt. Rorykit lived in the den next to theirs. Rorykit was her best friend. Her aunt had gone on an evening patrol, and wouldn't be back all night, so Amykit led the strange cat, calling himself the Doctor to her den. "Here's a mouse for you," she said. He smiled broadly, and took a bite before spitting it out. "That's a mouse? I hate mice, mice are rubbish." She looked at him, confused. "You said they were your favourite." "Yes, yes, new mouth new ru-ahh!" His back spasmed, and he flinched. "Are you okay mister?" "Yes, I'm fine. This always happens.... Vole. That's my favourite, give me vole." She got hime some, and he spat it away. "Ah, sparrow." he said, smiling again as she fetched him a plump one. He took a bite, and flung it away, shouting "And stay away!" He paced back and forth as she looked through the pile. "We have a frog...?" "Frogs, are you insane? No, I know what I need... I need," He went up to the nearest tree, and ripped off some of the bark, and ripped up some of the grass. "Tree sap and grass!" Chapter 3 He sat there, in her part of the den, eating the tree sap and nibbling the leaves. She was sure that that must be poisonous. "So, what's your name?" he asked. She stuck her chin up, and told him. "Amykit. And what about you? You can't be called the Doctor." "Why not?" he sad through a mouthful of sap covered leaves. "Are you here about the crack in the floor?" she asked, and he looked at her, a layer of sap stuck on his top lip. "No, I'm not... Tell me, are you scared?" She licked her ear, and retorted "No! I'm not scared of you!" He grinned. "The crack, I mean. Are you scared of it?" She looked at him, and then said quietly "Yes, I am." He grinned more, and she looked at him puzzled. "You know what I think," she shook her head, mistaking it for a question. "Rock falls out of the sky, Cats falls out of box, Cat eats tree sap and leaves, and you're not scared, but you're scared of a crack? That must be one hell of a scary crack." She nodded, and then pushed aside the moss that covered it. "I can hear voices through it sometimes." He jumped down onto the floor, pressing his ear against the crack. His eyebrows crinkled, and he tried to understand the bellowing voice. "Prisoner Zero ha-" Amykit interrupted him. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But what does it mean?" But he hadn't really listened. "No! No!" he said in a half whisper. She asked what it was, but didn't really understand the response. "Two parts of time and space that should never have touched, pressed together... You could dig away the floor, and it would still be there; it's not in the floor." "Can you make it go away?" He nodded slightly. "You know when older cats tell you everything's gonna be fine to make you feel better?" She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine." He pressed his claw into the notch on his device again, and the crack got bigger and bigger... Chapter 4 "''Prisoner Zero has escaped." The Doctor stepped towards the crack, now wide open. Amykit could see nothing but black, the whole thing was black. "Prisoner Zero has escaped," said the voice again. Still, Amykit could not see where it came from. "Hello?" called the Doctor, "Hello?" Suddenly an eye appeared out of nowhere. Amykit and the Doctor took a step back. The eye looked at them. "What's that?" asked Amykit, quietly. A bright blue light came out of the crack, and made it's way towards the Doctor. The crack started closing and the eye looked frantically from side to side until Amykit could see it no longer. "There," meowed the Doctor, "See, I told you it would close. Good as new." "What was that thing?" mewed Amykit, "Was it Prisoner Zero?" She kept her eyes on the crack, which looked normal, just as it always did. "No," replied the Doctor, "I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. What ever it was, it sent me a message." Only now did Amykit notice that the Doctor was holding a little square shaped...thing. Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions